minecubedvanillafandomcom-20200214-history
Minecubed Ultra Hardcore
Season 1 - Teams of Two Season 1 featured 10 people from the Minecubed server: epicenej, GreenNightx0, jojo_jacko, JonathanMotel, Minolaft, MistaUnicorn (SheepTheCat13), nnnn20430, PyroDragon (ScorchedYT), TValentinOT, and ZenderG. This was the first season of the Minecubed UHC series and it featured five teams of two. The match took place on August 5, 2015. Teams Deaths #Minolaft was slain by jojo_jacko #epicenej hit the ground too hard #JonathanMotel was slain by nnnn20430 #jojo_jacko was slain by nnnn20430 #TValentinOT was slain by ZenderG #ZenderG was slain by nnnn20430 #GreenNightx0 was slain by nnnn20430 #SheepTheCat13 was slain by ScorchedYT See also *Season 1 chat log (coming soon) Season 2 - Discovered Teams of Two Minecubed UHC Season 2 featured 10 people including 5 new participants: BlueBigRobot, CatTheSheep13, mcd573, ModernMC7, and Princess_Kabore. The gamemode was Discovered To2 where you must find your teammate; the first player you find is your teammate. It took place on September 5, 2015. Teams #Team M² - BigBlueRobot, Princess_Kabore #Dummies - CatTheSheep13, TValentinOT #Low Health - MistaUnicorn, Xuren #Solo - GreenNightx0 #Solo - jojo_jacko #Solo - mcd573 #Solo - ModernMC7 Deaths #mcd573 was shot by Skeleton #ModernMC7 suffocated in a wall #jojo_jacko was blown up by Creeper #MistaUnicorn was slain by Enderman #Xuren drowned (TValentinOT) #GreenNightx0 was shot by CatTheSheep13 #BigBlueRobot was slain by CatTheSheep13 #Princess_Kabore was slain by TValentinOT Season 3 - Teams of Two This season featured 10 players and amung them, 6 new players. MistaUnicorn, who usually organizes the UHCs, had last minute plans and couldn't attend so BigBlueRobot took over this season and thus, the episodes were split into 30 minutes as he prefered that. The new players were: Dinuity, ImAnthony, Legendary100, RedstoneHackerWD, RedUchiha, and xZeLLiX. It took place on November 21, 2015. Teams #PurpleNotPurple - BigBlueRobot, RedstoneHackerWD #PhoeniX - PyroDragon, RedUchiha #Royals - Legendary100, xZeLLiX #Fluffy Kittens - Dinuity, ImAnthony #MKepic - epicenej, Princess_Kabore Deaths #Legendary100 was blown up by Creeper #ImAnthony tried to swim in lava #Dinuity tried to swim in lava #xZeLLiX fell from a high place #Princess_Kabore was shot by RedstoneHackerWD #epicenej drowned (RedstoneHackerWD) #RedUchiha was shot by Skeleton #RedstoneHackerWD was slain by PyroDragon #BigBlueRobot was slain by PyroDragon Season 4 - Free-for-all This season featured 9 players (which was the first season to not have 10 participants) although RedstoneHackerWD was disconnected due to internet problems very early on. This was also the first season to feature an FFA. Two new players were introduced this season: Elfin and Ollieboy198. This season took place on December 29, 2015. Participants #_DJ_Khaled #BigBlueRobot #Elfin #iRedx #Legendary100 #mcd573 #MistaUnicorn #Ollieboy198 #RedstoneHackerWD Deaths #RedstoneHackerWD disconnected (internet problems) #Legendary100 hit the ground too hard #MistaUnicorn fell from a high place #Ollieboy198 fell from a high place #mcd573 was slain by _DJ_Khaled #_DJ_Khaled was blown up by Creeper (iRedx) #Elfin was slain by iRedx #iRedx was slain by BigBlueRobot Season 5 - Teams of Two Season 5 of UHC a fight to the death between 4 teams of 2. Pokemon2201 spectated the entire match and uploaded it to his YouTube channel. This season introduced 4 new participants: DarkBlade2117, Miss_LazyPants, SirLamas, and Sorceryyhaha. This match took place on February 13, 2016. Teams #Chipotle Mafia - BigBlueRobot, Miss_LazyPants #Neanderthals - Legendary100, SirLamas #Pinecones - iRedx, MistaUnicorn #Dark Purple - DarkBlade2117, Sorceryyhaha Deaths #Sorceryyhaha was shot by Skeleton #SirLamas was slain by MistaUnicorn #Legendary100 was slain by iRedx #Miss_LazyPants was slain by iRedx #BigBlueRobot was slain by MistaUnicorn #DarkBlade2117 was shot by MistaUnicorn Winners and Statistics Bold text indicates the player was alive at the time of their victory. Winner(s) *Season 1: nnnn20430, PyroDragon *Season 2: CatTheSheep13, TValentinOT *Season 3: PyroDragon, RedUchiha *Season 4: BigBlueRobot *Season 5: iRedx, MistaUnicorn Most Wins *PyroDragon: 2 Wins (1''', '''3) *iRedx: 2 Wins (3, 5') *nnnn20430: 1 Win ('1) *CatTheSheep13: 1 Win (2') *TValentinOT: 1 Win ('2) *BigBlueRobot: 1 Win (4') *MistaUnicorn: 1 Win ('5) Most Kills (including teamkills) Most Kills (in each respective season) *Season 1: nnnn20430 (4 kills) *Season 2: CatTheSheep13, TValentinOT (2 kills) *Season 3: PyroDragon/RedstoneHackerWD (2 kills) *Season 4: iRedx (2 kills) *Season 5: MistaUnicorn (3 kills) First Death *Season 1: Minolaft *Season 2: mcd573 *Season 3: Legendary100 *Season 4: Legendary100 *Season 5: Sorceryyhaha Last Death *Season 1: MistaUnicorn *Season 2: Princess_Kabore *Season 3: BigBlueRobot *Season 4: iRedx *Season 5: DarkBlade2117 Iron Man (longest at full health) *Season 1: Xuren *Season 2: CatTheSheep13 *Season 3: BigBlueRobot *Season 4: _DJ_Khaled *Season 5: MistaUnicorn First Damage Taken *Season 1: TValentinOT *Season 2: mcd573 *Season 3: xZeLLiX *Season 4: RedstoneHackerWD *Season 5: SirLamas First Player Kill *Season 1: jojo_jacko *Season 2: TValentinOT *Season 3: RedstoneHackerWD *Season 4: _DJ_Khaled *Season 5: MistaUnicorn First Death to Each Environmental Cause *Creeper: jojo_jacko (S2) *Drown: Xuren (S2) *Enderman: MistaUnicorn (S2) *Fall: epicenej (S1) *Forfeit: RedstoneHackerWD (S4) *Lava: ImAnthony (S3) *Skeleton: mcd573 (S2) *Suffocation: ModernMC7 (S2) Debutants (first appearance) *Season 1: epicenej, GreenNightx0, jojo_jacko, JonathanMotel, Minolaft, MistaUnicorn, nnnn20430, PyroDragon, TValentinOT, Xuren *Season 2: BigBlueRobot, CatTheSheep13, mcd573, ModernMC7, Princess_Kabore *Season 3: Dinuity, ImAnthony, Legendary100, RedstoneHackerWD, RedUchiha, xZeLLiX *Season 4: Elfin, Ollieboy198 *Season 5: DarkBlade2117, Miss_LazyPants, SirLamas, Sorceryyhaha Name Changes Many players have changed their usernames and it may get confusing to know who is who when some people have gone by multiple names. Here is a list of all the participants along with other names they've gone by in UHCs. *_DJ_Khaled (Princess_Kabore S2-S3) *iRedx (RedUchiha S3) *MistaUnicorn (SheepTheCat13 S1) *PyroDragon (ScorchedYT S1) *Xuren (ZenderG S1) Trivia *BigBlueRobot, Elfin, GreenNightx0, JonathanMotel, Minolaft, RedstoneHackerWD, and TValentinOT are the only active members of the server to have always died in PvP. **CatTheSheep13, nnnn20430, and PyroDragon have this trivia yet to be decided as they have never died in a UHC in general. *CatTheSheep13, Dinuity, epicenej, ImAnthony, ModernMC7, nnnn20430, Ollieboy198, PyroDragon, and xZeLLiX have never died to PvP. **epicenej and PyroDragon are the only ones to have competed in more than one season. *CatTheSheep13, nnnn20430, and PyroDragon are the only participants to have never died in UHC. **PyroDragon is the only one to have competed in more than one season. *nnnn20430 (S1), PyroDragon (S1), CatTheSheep13 (S2), and iRedx (S3) are the only participants to win in their first season. **nnnn20430 is the only guest to win their first season. *nnnn20430 has the record for the most number of kills in one season, with 4 (S1). **MistaUnicorn is in 2nd with 3 kills in Season 5. *CatTheSheep13, nnnn20430, and PyroDragon are the only participants to have a kill in every season they have participated in. **Out of these three, only PyroDragon has competed in more than one season. *Dinuity, epicenej, GreenNightx0, ImAnthony, JonathanMotel, Legendary100, mcd573, Minolaft, ModernMC7, Ollieboy198, and xZeLLiX are the only participants to have never killed anyone in UHC. *Season 1 has the most number of player-related deaths, with 7. *Legendary100 has died first the most times with 2 instances in Seasons 3 and 4. *There has only been one instance where the player with the most kills not winning the season with iRedx in Season 4. *The longest it took for the first death in a UHC season was in Season 5, which took 76 minutes, 20 seconds for Sorceryyhaha to die. **The shortest it took for the first death in a UHC season was in Season 2, which took 4 minutes, 28 seconds for mcd573 to die. *The most deaths in a single UHC episode was Season 1, Episode 7, which had 5 deaths. *There have been 27 people who have participated in a UHC. *Dinuity, Elfin, epicenej, GreenNightx0, ImAnthony, jojo_jacko, JonathanMotel, Legendary100, mcd573, Minolaft, ModernMC7, Ollieboy198, Princess_Kabore, RedstoneHackerWD, Xuren, and xZeLLiX are the only participants to have never won a UHC. *Since UHC Season 1, the winning player/team has gotten enchantment table. *The most people in a UHC at once was in Season 1, 2, and 3, with 10 people. **The least amount of people in a UHC at once was in Season 5, with 8 people. *BlueBigRobot, iRedx, and Legendary100 are the only participants who haven't missed a UHC, starting from the first Minecubed UHC they took part in. *No one has won a UHC in every team size Minecubed UHC has had. *The player with the highest subscriber count on YouTube to ever compete in a UHC is Dinuity, with 1,197 subscribers. *Legendary100 has played the most seasons without killing a player, with 3. *BigBlueRobot, CatTheSheep, nnnn20430, PyroDragon, and TValentinOT are the only participants to have been alive for all of their victories. **PyroDragon is the only one to have won more than one season. *CatTheSheep13, MistaUnicorn, and RedstoneHackerWD have the most bow-related kills, with 1. **CatTheSheep13 was also the first player to get a bow kill in a UHC, in Season 2. *Xuren (S1), CatTheSheep13 (S2), BigBlueRobot (S3), Princess_Kabore (S4), and MistaUnicorn (S5) hold the record for having Iron Man the most times, with 1 time. *BigBlueRobot, CatTheSheep13, DarkBlade2117, Elfin, GreenNightx0, MistaUnicorn, nnnn20430, Princess_Kabore, PyroDragon, RedstoneHackerWD, and Xuren are the only ones who were in the final battle of their first season. *epicenej and Xuren are the only players to have ever drowned in a UHC. **epicenej: While in a fight with Team PurpleNotPurple in Season 3, after his teammate, Princess_Kabore, died, in an attempt to grab his items at the bottom of an ocean, drowned. **Xuren: This happened during his fight between team Dummies in Season 2 where, in his attempt to escape from them, got trapped underneath ice and drowned himself. *epicenej is the only player to ever commit suicide in a UHC, in Season 1. He did this because he did not want to go on without his teammate who had been recently slain by jojo_jacko. *The first mob to ever kill a player in UHC is a Skeleton (mcd573 in Season 2). *CatTheSheep13, DarkBlade2117, Dinuity, epicenej, GreenNightx0, ImAnthony, Legendary100, mcd573, Minolaft, MistaUnicorn, ModernMC7, Princess_Kabore, SirLamas, TValentinOT, Xuren, and xZeLLiX are the only participants to have never gone to the Nether. *CatTheSheep13, jojo_jacko, nnnn20430, PyroDragon, RedstoneHackerWD, and Xuren are the only participants to get a kill in their first season. **jojo_jacko and RedstoneHackerWD are the only ones to get their first kill also as the first kill of the season (S1 and S3, respectively). *nnnn20430 (S1) and PyroDragon (S3) are the only participants to have taken out an entire team. *TValentinOT (Season 2) and MistaUnicorn (S5) are the only players to draw first blood and win the season. |}